


reunions

by thewindwarns



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21609364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewindwarns/pseuds/thewindwarns
Summary: He wonders if she remembers.Zuko, Mai, and the Book 2 reunion in Ba Sing Se. (Originally written in 2013.)
Relationships: Mai & Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 47





	reunions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheWeekendSinner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeekendSinner/gifts).



> In the process of cleaning up my fics, and came across a prompt fill from 2013.

It is very different from the reunion he had been imagining. He had dreamed of banners flowing in the wind, his return hailed from dawn to dusk by the people of the Fire Nation, a warm welcome from the girl he had never forgotten.

Instead, she has a knife at his throat, and he wishes he had heeded Uncle’s advice to wait until the next day to verify if the rumors that Azula had infiltrated Ba Sing Se were true.

He reacts quickly, eases himself out of her grasp without hurting her, but she is fast, and he finds himself running away from the Royal Palace.

He deflects her throws with his swords, but knows she’s toying with him when a needle just barely grazes his arm.

It’s dark, but even in the lantern glow of the Upper Rings, he can catch the hint of a smile.

He loses her somewhere in the Outer Rings, grateful for his exploration of the alleyways when he was searching for the air bison, and allows himself to breathe. In that moment, he is relieved that there is only a thin cloth covering his mouth, that he had let the Blue Spirit mask sink into the depths of Lake Laogai.

He quietly returns to the apartment, and as he tosses and turns, he thinks back to his childhood, of times when Azula and Ty Lee teased Mai and she would sit with him by the pond. They would feed the turtleducks together and he would repeat all the stories his mother had told him about the famed heroes that were as skilled with their dual dao swords as their bending.

He wonders if she remembers.

(She does.)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for this [halloween fic meme](https://thewindwarns.livejournal.com/25960.html?thread=128872#t128872)
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
